


Awkward Retreat

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Night Terrors, Sharing a Bed, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Omg, I found a prompt that fits so well. You’re in for a bumpy, awkward, and utterly adorable ride (well fanfiction really) YESSSSSS.Naomi is 20 in this. Lol. Just so no one is confuzzled.





	Awkward Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I found a prompt that fits so well. You’re in for a bumpy, awkward, and utterly adorable ride (well fanfiction really) YESSSSSS.
> 
> Naomi is 20 in this. Lol. Just so no one is confuzzled.

Life in Avalor had calmed over the past years. Elena had been crowned queen and married Mateo, when he was crowned the Royal Wizard King, the two seemed to find the title to be overly funny for some reason but nobody paid the two love birds any attention on that matter.

With everything calm, Elena had called for a council retreat, with Mateo tagging along as well. They had gone to a small corner of the countryside within Avalor and now, a storm had started, forcing them to take shelter in a small, drab in that had very few rooms. A few were already occupied, leaving only three left.

Francisco and Luisa got one, Elena and Mateo another. Everything seemed fine as they left and went to their rooms, not noticing the disdain on the faces of the last two councils members, Chancellor Esteban and Naomi.

When Elena had become queen she had changed the council from the Grand Council to the Queen’s Council, not being able to stand the thought of no longer having them by her side. With this new development, Naomi took on more jobs for Elena and the port girl and the chancellor had begun to respect each other a bit more, along with being more relaxed around each other, but not nearly enough for this.

“Um… Elena?” Naomi’s words fell on empty air as Elena had already gone to her room with Mateo, and Abuela and Abuelo were already gone as well.

Esteban, by now, realized what was happening and a slight blush had found it’s way to his cheeks, though his darker skin color did well to hide it for now. He turned to Naomi after a bit and cleared his throat.

“Um, well, you can take the room. I’ll find somewhere else I’m sure.” 

Naomi looked at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes. “You heard the innkeeper, there is no where else. I won’t go to the room unless you do as well. It’s not fair if I’m the only one who gets good sleep tonight. Anyways, it’s just one night right?” She punched his shoulder lightly before picking up her bag and making her way up the stairs off the inn, waving bye to the innkeeper as she went up.

Esteban frowned slightly and rubbed his shoulder before a sigh split his lips and he picked up his own bag, following after the headstrong blonde hesitantly. 

The room they were given was medium sized, with a small desk and a dresser along with a larger bed that could easily fit two people. Pillows lay all across the top and the blankets were a deep maroon color. Naomi had already plopped down onto the right side, splayed out as she breathed softly.

“This bed is so comfortable.” Her words were filled with a relaxed tone that seemed contagious, causing Esteban to relax a bit as well.

After a few moments he moved over to the other side of the bed and sitting down stiffly after a few moments.

It was silent in the room for a long while until finally Naomi shifted and picked up her bag from where she had set it, opening it up and pulling our a white nightgown with pink around the collar and the hem, along with a pink band going across the mid section.

“I’m gonna go change. You can change in here, I’ll knock to make sure you’re done.” Without another word she stood and left the room, leaving Esteban to get into his own night clothes as well, which consisting of a white shirt with a loose, open collar and a pair of white, slightly loose pants.

The knock sounded after a bit and he spoke up, Naomi entering after a few seconds in the nightgown, which only went down to her knees. She laid her clothes in her bag and climbed back onto the bed, obviously becoming more nervous as it got near time for the two to go to sleep.

Esteban looked away from her and Naomi began to wring her hands. Finally Esteban stood and turned to her, his face showing nothing. 

“I think I will go find somewhere else to sleep after all.” He didn’t make it even two steps though before Naomi was up and in front of him. 

“No! I won’t be able to sleep knowing that you’re out therewith nowhere to actually rest.” She headed toward the bed and began grabbing the pillow, setting them in a line in the center of the bed though leaving one for each of them. The girl then crawled under the covers without another word.

Knowing this was a loosing battle Esteban let out a long sigh and made his way back to the bed after putting out the candles that lit the room.

By the time he was comfortable, Naomi’s breathing had gone even and she had fallen asleep, Esteban following soon after.

The room was pitch black when Esteban woke, though sleep still pulled at him and he was more half asleep than awake. He smiled softly as he felt warmth beside him, curling against it and letting himself slowly fall back asleep, that is until he remembered where he was. Suddenly wide awake Esteban realized that Naomi and him had become tangled together in their sleep and the Chancellor immediately unlatched himself from her and scooted away,his cheeks turning red.

“We were asleep. Nothing by it, nothing at all.” He sat staring off for awhile, trying to stay awake until finally, he fell asleep once more, relaxing visibly.

It was Naomi who awoke the next time, fast breathing and sudden movements beside her causing her to wake. Sitting up the girl saw that Esteban’s face was contorted, his breathing fast and the man obviously caught within a nightmare. She went to reach out to wake him only for him to suddenly wake up, his eyes darting open as he gasped for breath, tears brimming in his eyes. 

She had never seen him like this and for some reason, she felt like she had to help him. Scooting closer she softly laid her hand on his shoulder, frowning as he flinched slightly.

“It’s okay, it was just a dream. You’re fine.” Her voice was calm and soothing, her hand soon moving to stroke his hair and forehead softly.

Without thinking Esteban moved closer to Naomi to hugged her, causing the girl to stiffen in surprise until she finally relaxed and hugged him back, steadily stroking his hair and speaking reassuring words until he stopped shaking and soon fell asleep in her arms. Unable to move from his iron grip, Naomi later fell asleep pressed against him.

The rest of the night went on without anymore nightmares or odd moments. Naomi would snore at times,though was quickly quieted by a kick from Esteban.

The storm outside caused the air to grow cold and the girl ended up pulling all of the blankets to her, hogging them and causing Esteban to groggily shift, trying to get some covers back. When he wasn’t able to pull them away from her he instead just moved closer and pressed close to her warmth, his arm going over her hip and laying across her as he fell back asleep again.

When morning finally came, the two were woken by the smell of fresh breakfast and a loud knocking on their door, followed by Elena’s voice telling them to get up.

It took a moment for the two to manage to wake up enough to realize they were cuddling, which was then followed by them immediately pulling away from each other and sitting up stiffly, blushes across both of their faces.

Naomi cleared her throat lightly and stood,moving to grab her clothes and then rushing from the room. She stopped outside the door though and leaned against it, her heart seeming to be beating faster than normal as she steadied her breathing.

Once dressed, she returned to the room, acting like nothing had happened. Esteban was doing the same, though at breakfast that day everyone found it odd that they smelled like each other, and Elena and Mateo shared a mischievous and knowing glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I kept wanting to skip ahead and right certain parts and had to force myself not to. It. Was. TORTURE.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
